Conventionally, in order to detect a position of a car, elevators have been proposed in which a speed governor rope that is connected to the car is wound around a sheave of a speed governor, and a pulse generator that outputs a pulse signal that corresponds to rotation of the sheave of the speed governor is disposed on the speed governor. The speed governor is disposed in an upper portion of a hoistway. The position of the car is detected based on the pulse signal (see Patent Literature 1).
Conventionally, in order to detect a position of a car, elevators have also been proposed in which a transmitting sheave is pressed against a speed governor rope that is connected to the car, and an encoder that outputs a signal that corresponds to rotation of the transmitting sheave is disposed on the transmitting sheave. The speed governor rope is wound around a sheave of the speed governor that is disposed in an upper portion of a hoistway and a tensioning sheave that is disposed in a lower portion of the hoistway. The transmitting sheave is disposed in an intermediate portion of the hoistway. The position of the car is detected based on the signal from the encoder (see Patent Literature 2).
[Patent Literature 1]
    Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. HEI 3-177283 (Gazette)[Patent Literature 2]    Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-120977 (Gazette)